Princesse Cissa
by Nouchette
Summary: [BiograFic] Lorsque Dieu perd les pédales et que Narcissa paie les marionnettes cassées... Récit d'une vie de conte de fée, ou pesque...


_Disclaimer :Tout à **JK Rowling**, rien à moi. Les reviews sont mes seules récompenses._

_Note de la gribouilleuse : Bonjour à tous!_

_Voila un nouveau de mes One Shot. J'avoue que je le poste ici avec un peu d'appréhension. En effet, je le trouve un peu osé mais c'est ce que mon esprit un peu tordu m'a dicté. Voila, savoir votre avis me plairait beaucoup, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais, j'accepte toutes les critiques. Je déconseillerais aux grands chrétiens de lire et je m'excuse déjà très platement auprès d'eux. Ce qu'il y est écrit n'implique que moi. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture. _

_☼ Enjoy !_

* * *

**• Princesse Cissa •**

* * *

Il était une fois Dieu. 

Le Seigneur faisait la pluie et le beau temps sur la Terre depuis des siècles déjà lorsqu'il finit par en avoir assez de toutes ces prières. Le paradis, c'était bien beau mais qu'est-ce que l'existence y était plate ! Ecouter les prières, exaucer un vœu et faire quelques fois un miracle, le Bien, le Bien, le Bien et toujours le Bien… Un jour, perché sur son nuage, Dieu décida de s'amuser. Tel un enfant maniant ses poupées, le Seigneur manipula les hommes comme des pantins de bois reliés à des ficelles. Toi, tu seras le gentil, lui il serait le méchant. Un autre ferait le malheureux et celui à gauche serait l'idiot de service. Ainsi naquit de ses mains un dénommé Voldemort avec plein de petits amis Mangemorts. Queudver était parfait dans le rôle de l'imbécile. La place du gentil fut bien vite désignée pour le célèbre Harry Potter, Survivant de pacotille. Il restait encore la place du malheureux à pourvoir, celui d'une victime qui ne serait ni célèbre ni gentille. Il fallait un second rôle pour parfaire le scénario du bon Dieu... et ce fut Narcissa Black qui remporta le casting.

Narcissa naquit des mains du seigneur un beau jour de Mai. Elle était un petit bébé tout fripé qui n'attira que de l'indifférence vis-à-vis de son père. Narcissa n'était pas un garçon, pas un héritier. Malheureusement pour elle, Dieu tira la mauvaise ficelle à ses marionnettes et sa maman mourut en couche. Monsieur son père se retrouva alors avec une couverture tachée de sang qui s'agitait dans ses bras et qui braillait à tout rompre. Bellatrix, qui savait à peine marcher, ajouta son grain de sel à la scène en venant tirer après un pan de la robe de son père pour qu'il lui montre sa petite soeur. Monsieur Black haïssait les enfants avec leur morve au nez et leurs cris qui lui donnaient la migraine.

Il appela sa fille dernière née Narcissa parce qu'il était allergique aux narcisses. Monsieur Black se remit bien vite en quête d'une nouvelle femme et trouva la belle-mère parfaite pour ses morveuses de filles : un tiran.

Quelques années plus tard, Narcissa était une petite fille qui rêvait d'être princesse. Dans ses songes, Narcissa s'inventa un monde bien à elle. Elle n'était pas Princesse Sissi mais Princesse Cissa. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qu'elle nouait en nattes et non ces horribles filasses noires qu'elle devait brosser chaque jour, une fois que sa tyrannique belle-mère la tirait de son rêve pour qu'elle aille récurer le sol. Princesse Cissa habitait un magnifique château de glace autour duquel des centaines de chevaux ailés gambadaient librement. Son bel étalon se nommait Pégase. Il était blanc comme la neige et galopait aussi vite que l'éclair. Princesse Cissa et son fidèle destrier survolaient le monde en rêve. Ils sauvaient les veuves et les orphelins. Ils emprisonnaient les méchants et récompensaient les gentils.

Princesse Cissa était une petite fille rayonnante.

Mais la vie de princesse n'est parfois pas aussi rose qu'on ne le croit et ce n'était pas Cendrillon qui allait démentir cela. Laver le sol, faire briller l'argenterie frappée au blason de sa famille, dénicher les araignées qui prenaient place dans leur maison était le quotidien de Cissa depuis que son horrible belle-mère avait prit place dans leur vie. A cette époque, Bellatrix et elle étaient encore amies, unies comme les doigts de la main mais si elles jouaient en de rares cas, c'était en cachette. Par le moindre éclat de rire ne devait parvenir aux oreilles de Monsieur leur père sinon elles en paieraient le prix.

Etre robot, cela n'était pas la belle vie pour une petite fille mais que Dieu s'amusait avec ses petites marionnettes !

Mais le jeu devint un jour lassant pour le bon Dieu sur ses nuages. Il passa donc à la vitesse supérieure. Voldemort devint de plus en plus meurtrier. Avec un peu d'imagination et de terre glaise, le Seigneur lui modela une face de serpent qui ferait pâlir le Mal en personne. Avec la terre qui lui restait, Dieu ajouta un nouveau personnage à sa collection de marionnettes : Lucius Malfoy. Sa réserve personnelle de pantins s'agrandissait peu à peu. Sur une étagère, celle du Survivant reposait toujours, attendant son heure pour pimenter le scénario divin. Avec les ficelles de son personnage tout neuf dans mains, Dieu fit du cauchemar de Narcissa un véritable enfer.

Le Seigneur créant le monde des Morts sur terre, c'était pire que l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Un jour, le roi son père enferma Princesse Cissa dans la plus haute tour de son château de rêve. Il donna la main de Narcissa à Lucius Malfoy... Le conte de fée se transforma en histoire d'horreur, la fée Noire se pencha sur le berceau de Princesse Cissa.

Un jour, la petite marionnette de Harry Potter fit son entrée dans le jeu suivie de près par celle de Drago. Pendant cette pause où Voldemort reposait sur une étagère en attendant son grand retour, Princesse Cissa avait pointé à nouveau le bout de son nom. L'espoir était revenu dans la vie de Narcissa. L'espoir que son bébé aux cheveux d'or grandisse dans un monde meilleur et ne devienne pas le digne héritier de son père. Mais cette pause ne dura pas bien longtemps car Dieu se lassa de voir tant de paix et dépoussiéra Voldemort en lui offrant une résurrection du tonnerre. Drago suivit bien vite le chemin de son père et prit la Marque alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore quitté Poudlard.

Un jour comme tant d'autres, Narcissa avait le regard rivé sur une araignée qui évoluait sur le baldaquin vert de son lit. Ne pas dévier les yeux, ne pas Le regarder. Oublier ce qu'elle faisait, oublier ce va-et-vient incessant qui lui lancinait aussi bien l'entrejambe que le cœur. Les râles de plaisir qu'il laissait échapper, vautré au dessus d'elle lui donnaient l'envie de vomir. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle-même ne le savait plus.

C'était au départ un repas de famille banal. Elle avait préparé un met succulent pour qu'Il n'ait rien à lui reprocher. Narcissa avait passé sa matinée derrière le chaudron pour qu'enfin Il rentre de ses virées Mangemoresques, mette ses pieds pleins de boue et de sang sous la table et grogne que le repas était trop cuit. Alors, pour se faire pardonner sa légendaire maladresse, Narcissa lui avait offert son corps sans retenue en tentant tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le baldaquin de son lit pour ne pas que le dégoût prenne le dessus sur elle. Narcissa craignait par-dessous tout d'apercevoir la marque qui ornait son bras... Oublier le monstre à qui elle appartenait.

Chaque jour était pareil que le précédent. Ni meilleur, ni pire. Telle était sa routine : se faire belle pour espérer qu'Il la remarque enfin, pour espérer l'impossible venant de Lui : de l'attention. Ensuite Narcissa cuisinait en croyant que cela Lui plairait. Chaque jour, elle pensait mal. Quelques fois, Il la sortait pour se faire bien voir auprès de ses copains. La jeune princesse enfouie au fond d'elle se terrait pour laisser place à une Narcissa sans aucun sentiment. Elle ne devait que paraître devant les autres Mangemorts, ne parler que si on lui adressait la parole et venter les mérites de son merveilleux mari sans modération.

Le masque d'albâtre qu'elle portait allait à merveille pour une femme de salaud.

Princesse Cissa se faisait de plus en plus rare. Elle n'apparaissait que la nuit au milieu de rêves, lorsque Dieu reposait ses marionnettes et relâchait sa vigilance. Cendrillon espérait encore que son prince aperçoive sa chaussure de verre et vienne la délivrer de sa tour d'ivoire. Princesse Cissa le verrait arriver sur sa licorne ailée, elle jetterait sa longue natte de cheveux d'un blond de sable pour qu'il l'attrape et grimperait à l'arrière de son preux chevalier pour s'envoler vers cet horizon qui s'étendait par delà monts et vallées.

Mais aussitôt que le Seigneur s'apercevait qu'un de ses pantins déjouait son histoire, il rattrapait les commandes pour transformer le rêve en cauchemar. Lucius débarquait alors sur son sombral pour couper les ailes de l'animal sacré. Princesse Cissa et son beau prince s'écrasaient ensuite dans un infini néant sous les flots de sang argenté que déversait l'animal sacré.

Il y a peu, on lui a annoncé qu'elle allait recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres elle aussi pour faire oublier au Lord Noir la terrible défaite de Drago. La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'un tremblement de terre dans sa vie. Narcissa a crié, hurlé et tapé du pied mais elle n'avait pas pu faire autrement. C'était cela ou Drago paierait le prix de sa défaite. Son bébé, son seul rayon de soleil ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu… Le rituel d'intronisation avait débuté une semaine auparavant. Narcissa avait dû tuer froidement un prisonnier. Elle avait pleuré après mais elle l'avait fait. Pour Drago. Le grand jour, elle s'était mordue la lèvre pour ravaler ses larmes lorsque le fer chauffé au rouge entra en contact avec ses frêles épaules. L'odeur de cochon brûlé parvint à ses narines.

Plus rien ne serait comme avant... Elle était marquée... Le château de verre de Princesse Cissa vola en éclat ce jour-là.

Quel prince voudrait encore d'elle à présent ?

Il ne faut pas le prendre pour un monstre. Dieu fait quelques fois preuve d'une bonté incroyable. Une fois qu'il s'en lassa, le Seigneur se sépara de Lucius Malfoy. Il n'apportait plus rien à l'histoire et Dieu commençait sérieusement à s'emmêler dans les fils. Lucius Malfoy prit donc un éclair vert entre les yeux lorsque Voldemort apprit que Narcissa songeait à renier le côté obscur de la magie. Il pensait faire énormément de mal à la nouvelle Mangemorte. Il se trompait totalement. Narcissa n'était pas effondrée, bien au contraire. Princesse Cissa apercevait à l'horizon le fantôme d'un prince charmant. Elle n'alla même pas à l'enterrement de celui qui avait partagé son lit depuis des années.

Si on oubliait la marque horrible qui lui déformait l'épaule, Princesse Cissa avait tout pour être heureuse.

La nuit, les rêves qui avaient laissé place aux cauchemars revinrent. Les visages des personnes qu'elle avait dû tuer pour les besoins de son boulot cessaient peu à peu de la hanter la nuit. L'espoir revenait peu à peu. Jamais Narcissa ne réussit à convaincre son fils de se ranger du côté du Bien. Le lavage de cerveau que son père lui avait fait subir étant jeune marchait encore à merveille. Sur son nuage, Dieu faisait souvent la guerre entre deux de ses marionnettes préférées : Drago et Harry. Il avait ri durant des heures lorsqu'il avait changé le jeune Drago en fouine ou lorsque le Survivant avait vu son cher parrain traverser le voile.

Les prières exaucées et les miracles étaient bien loin mais aucun ange n'osait lui faire remarquer qu'il prenait le mauvais chemin... Le Paradis perdait sa guerre contre l'Enfer.

Narcissa ne se réjouit pas bien longtemps. Un jour Voldemort lui ordonna de tuer sa sœur qui commençait à fantasmer sur le Lord Noir. Cela en devenait humiliant, avait expliqué Lord Voldemort. Narcissa s'était exécutée. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il tuerait Drago. C'était Bellatrix ou Drago. Narcissa avait fait son choix depuis bien longtemps. Bellatrix avait reçu la marque volontairement, Drago n'était qu'un petit garçon innocent, son propre petit garçon… Les remords firent des ravages ineffaçables dans l'esprit de Princesse Cissa. Elle descendait enfin de son trône de rêves pour comprendre que la vie ne serait jamais comme elle l'espérait. Les princes charmants n'existaient pas, tous les hommes... c'est des salauds !

Un jour, le Diable apprit que Dieu s'amusait plus que lui sur les nuages. Il envoya alors en éclaireur un de ses démons déguisé en ange pour qu'il aille voir ce qui rendait le Seigneur tellement heureux. Le rapport du démon fut tellement surprenant que le Diable lui-même alla régler son compte au Seigneur. Le Mal aussi avait le droit de s'amuser ! Lorsque le Diable tenta d'attraper les marionnettes de Dieu, celui-ci prit son ennemi la main dans le sac.

S'en suivit alors une bataille sans égal dans les cieux comme sur Terre. Les deux ennemis s'arrachaient les marionnettes des mains. Les humains quant à eux s'entretuaient dans un bain de sang. Les poupées de terre glaise finirent par être toutes déformées. Les humains tombèrent comme des mouches pour s'écraser le nez dans l'herbe rouge. Les fils brisés, la marionnette de Narcissa se rompit sous les pieds du Diable.

Depuis la terrible bataille du Bien contre le Mal, les gens se remettent à se tourner vers le ciel.

Ils recommencent à prier Dieu pour qu'il existe. Celui-ci subit à présent le regard pesant des anges pour qu'il ne dévie plus du droit chemin.

Quelques fois, lorsque les angelots détournent les yeux, le Seigneur se précipite s'emparer de ses jouets. Il prend sa voiture miniature et une des marionnettes qu'il a fabriquée puis il fait exploser le bonhomme et la voiture lorsque beaucoup d'autres bonhommes sont autour. Une fois qu'il s'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup, il a même prit des petits avions pour qu'ils s'écrasent contre des tours en legos. Son jeu préféré reste de faire la guerre mais heureusement, quelques anges en blouse blanche veillent toujours.

Une fois qu'il sera devenu trop sénile, on élira un nouveau Dieu pour prendre sa place. Il faut dire qu'il est en service depuis que son prédécesseur a anéanti tous ses dinosaures miniatures. Mais n'ayez crainte, les anges veillent.

_Du paradis, Narcissa vous épie…_

**LA FIN**_**  
**_


End file.
